Happily Ever After
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Ginny is tired of heros who don't play by the rules. Into her life steps a hero who just might. FINISHED DG PB HC RC
1. Hero's don't

Happily Ever After

This is going to be a two chapter fic. If I feel devinely motivated, it might go on. We'll see.

Chapter One

Princes Don't...

Ginny shoved the book away in disgust. "Bloody arrogant prick." She muttered. "I can't go ten minutes with out thinking of him. Ugh! pisses me off. Supposed to be over him, Gin. Just because he doesn't play by the rules doesn't mean you have to."

"What rules are those?"

Ginny looked up. There was no one. She looked around. This half of the library was deserted except for the blond head of Draco Malfoy a table away.

"Great, now I'm back talking myself."

There was a chuckle and Malfoy came over. "No. But I am curious."

He sat down. Ginny debated telling him off, then decided not to. He had never been civil to her, but at least he never singled her out for irritating.

She sighed. "The Hero Rules."

A slight smile, that may have been the trick of the light, touched his face. "I take it Potter isn't doing his part."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement. Harry is being a dick head. No, wait, he's being your average teenage male super hero."

"There's such a thing as an average teen super hero?"

Ginny shot an annoyed glance up at Draco. "You know what I mean."

"So what is he doing that isn't up to the rules?"

Ginny sighed. "Ok, how many hero-rescues-damsel-in-distress books have you read?"

Draco shrugged. "About five or six. Why?"

"Ok." She leaned forward, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Every one has a pattern, no? Handsome knight comes galloping in to save a beautiful damsel in distress."

"I noticed you didn't include intellegent in your description of this knight."

"Yeah, well, we all know who I'm talking about so I wouldn't want to mis lead anyone. Any way, What happens next? The girl's hand is pledged to this idiotic Romeo and the girl has no say. Now usually this chick isn't too well endowed in the intellegence bit anyway, so there's really nothing to worry about."

"I'm feeling a but."

"Right you are. But, this knight in question doesn't want his prize. Don't ask me why. Maybe she was too smart for him. maybe she wasn't pretty enough. So he broke the rules. Knights are supposed to go for the first girl they save. Only he didn't. Instead he waited around for the prettiest, stupidest, richest broad he could save."

"Well, I know you fail on two parts, but isn't one out of three not bad?"

Ginny looked up at him through her bangs. "I can never tell when you're being serious."

He smirked. "One of my endearing qualities."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Right."

"I take it Lavender is this rich dumb broad."

"No, she's just a step. Just like I was."

He tugged a strand of her cerise hair. "But this step is much prettier."


	2. Malfoys do

Draco watched Ginny brush back her hair. She was half way across the room, focusing on ignoring Harry and Lavender and eating her lunch. 

Harry laughed at somehing Lavender said and Ginny's jaw became tight. 

Draco wanted to go over and engage her in witty banter like they had last night, but he also noticed that Weasel was a little too close for comfort. 

Ginny and Draco had been meeting in the library every night for the past month, since the first meeting. 

They always met in the library from seven until curfew, rushing back through the halls with childish excitement, parting at the stairs, thrilled at the thought of being caught with each other. Sometimes they talked about previous relationships, which Draco held the majority of. Others Ginny was depressed and he eagarly cheered her up. 

Now all he could think about was her. It hadn't started that way. He had been imune to her charms as he had been before. But that had worn off and soon she had him wrapped around her finger. 

And he loved every moment of it.

Draco made a decision and went in search of Ginny. For once, the red haired girl proved difficult to locate. He managed to fine her at dinner but put off his decision. He wanted it to be private. The library after dinner wouldn't be much better. He decided on Hogsmeade in three days.

"Hey, Gin, care to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He asked over their History of Magic homework, trying for flippant but knowing he failed.

Ginny shruged. "Why not?"

Draco proceeded to spend the next three days driving his best friend Blaise crazy.

"Let up already!" Blaise shrieked as Draco asked for the sixth time that morning if his hair looked ok.

"One would think you're on your first date or somthing."

Draco watched the other boy stalk off. "He's just jealous." He convinced his reflection. "He doesn't have a date with Gi-"

"Excuse me?"

Draco jumped a foot, turning to see Pansy hovering by his elbow. "A date with who?"

"What do you care? I thought you were on to" He sighed dramatically, "Theodore."

Pansy laughed. "now don't be crude. Just because I've moved on, doesn't give you the right to be judgemental."

"Still curious how you managed to get over me." Draco commented, preening.

Pansy laughed and fixed his tie for him. "I just figured out you were in love with someone else."

Only years of training kept Draco from tensing. "Really? News to me. Care to tell me who?"

Pansy patted his shoulder. "Blaise and I haven't figured it out yet. But we will."

"I would be severly disappointed if you didn't."

So said, he waltzed out, ready for his date.

888

Ginny was waiting for him outside the Three Broomsticks. He led her inside where it was almost deserted.

"I've been thinking. "

"A dangerous past time?" Ginny hummed as their drinks arrived.

He smiled. "About what you said."

"I've said a lot of things in my sixteen years."

He smacked her lightly on the head. "About heros."

Ginny sobered. She looked away and Draco noticed others were starting into the resturant. He stood with her and they gathered their cloaks. Ginny pulled her hood up as they walked, hiding her telltale scarlet tresses.

"What about them?" She asked as they walked down the fall streets.

"I think you're right."

"About?"

"Heros don't fall for girls like you."

"Draco, I kno-"

"Just hear me out. Heros don't fall for girls like you. You're too pretty. Too smart. Too funny, too sarcastic.Too imperfect."

"Thanks." She commented wryly.

He grabbed her and turned her to face him. He looked down into the cloak. She looked up at him. "Heros don't fall for girls like you." He repeated. Then he took her chin in his hand. "But Malfoys do."

He kissed her. And in that moment, all their doubts, all their fears were gone. Everything was going to be ok.

888

Passing by, huffing from the climb, Ron noticed Draco's bright hair. He was kissing some girl in a cloak. Ron thought about going closer to look then shook his head.

Draco never kissed anyone worth the effort it costed.

(A/N: Sooooo should I continue? If I do, it will mostly be about the other characters finding out about our lovers. Other ships I'm looking at are Hermione/Harry, Ron/Cho, Pansy/Blaise and probably a little bit of Luna/Neville as well. I'll reply to your comments when I get a chance. Pressed for time. Got to go!


	3. Wanna Grow Suspcious with You

Chapter Three

I want to grow suspicious with you...

Pansy watched with languid grace as Draco ate his dinner. She was over him of course. But he was a nice boy. he deserved someone special. Some one who would take care of his paper heart (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist).

She could never be that girl. She was too heartless sometimes. Draco needed someone who could hold him. Some one who could care for him. Pansy could be that girl in that respect, but she knew she never would. She didn't feel like that for him.

Pansy straightened and finished her soup.

"So, who was that date with?" She asked in what she hoped was a casual voice.

He grinned at her. "Wouldn't you like to know."

She resisted the urge to strangle him, but the effort cost her. "Yes I would."

"Tough."

"What?" She pouted. "Not even a hint for your good friend."

He glanced at her again, still grinning. "Very well. She goes here."

Pansy glared at him. "The hell kind of a hint is that?"

"The obscure kind. She could have been from Beauxbatons. And besides you know it's a she."

"Oh, yes, I was sooo worried about that." Pansy proclaimed with elaborate sarcasm.

Draco stood up and walked off. He was still grinning and there was a jump in his step. Pansy thought about following him, but changed her mind when Blaise came to join her. Blaise flicked a crumb from her hand with the gentlemanly grace that caused Pansy to often gasp a bit when he was around. She sometimes felt like a fairytale princess around him. She looked over at him. He was good looking. Draco's looks were an aristocratic kind leaving you with the feeling he was either going to belittle you or ignore you. Blaise was rugged. Indiana Jones met Will Smith. He was utterly charming with out effort, unlike Draco.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at the sudden scrutiny.

She nodded towards the departed Slytherin God. "What's up with him?"

"I thought we established that he had a girl friend."

"I know. But usually he tells me about this kind of stuff. Or you. And I know you wouldn't hold out on me." She batted her eyes at him playfully.

He laughed softly and helped her out from the table. She smiled at him and let him lead her from the room. She noticed Theodore's look of jealousy. She had told him time and again that she and Draco were just friends. Be seemed disinclined to believe her.

Pansy decided not to let him bother her and swept off on Blaise's arm.

(A/N: Serious Flirting here. More in the next chapter.


	4. The Art of Spying Artfully

Chapter Four

The art of spying artfully

Pansy looked around the corner. Blaise followed her lead and glanced around. "What are we doing?" He asked.

"Spying!" Pansy replied in a hushed whisper.

"Ah! Why?" He whispered back.

"Didn't we already discuss this?"

"Yeah, but you're cute when you explain things."

She blushed, but continued. "Draco has a girl."

"With you so far."

"He won't tell us who she is."

Blaise brandished a fist in mock rage. "That rat."

Pansy giggled. "I know. So we must find out who this mysterious girl is."

"What if it's not a girl?"

"Are you thinking he's gay."

"It would explain the hair products."

Pansy raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? He's got enough for several third world countries."

"Are you jealous be cause he won't share?"

"Absolutely not."

"Riiiight."

"What about the rest of the plan?" He tossed out.

"We find out..."

"... and use this information against him?"

"What can I say? We're Slytherins."

"We are such awesome friends."

"Tell me about it."

"And we're wearing black because...?" Blaise trailed off, tugging on the collar of his black polo.

"We have to be fashionable when we spy."

"I see. Is that the same reason we had walkie talkies that don't work."

"The thought counts." She sniffed.

He reached out and fluffed her hair witha soft chuckle. She frowned at him and straightened her hair and the beret perched there.

(A/N: Best friends ever. Don't you want friends like them?


	5. Dancing in the Dark

Chapter Five

Dancing in the Dark

Ginny pressed her palm to Draco's chest. He reached down and pulled it to his lips, depositing a gentle kiss on her palm.

"Keep that for me." He whispered.

She smirked at him as a couple of Ravenclaws passed. "Only if you'll keep this." She replied when they were out of sight and kissed his lips full on.

It was a full week since they first kissed and neither were regreting a minute of it. True they were keeping it a secret but neither really cared for the reprecussions that would doubtless follow.

They fought like all good couples. Quick, heated arguments that always ended with them storming off. They would meet again within a few hours and apologize, ending with laughter and kisses. They were silly fights really. Fights about Quidditch players and books. After one make up session, Draco had laughingly told her that they really had nothing to argue about but because of their sordid pasts they felt compelled to argue with each other. Ginny had agreed.

Draco kept her hand. "I have something I want to show you."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Her hair was enchanted black for the night and tommorrow it would be a different color. Ginny didn't mind. She knew her hair was a little to vivid not to attract notice.

"Well show me Cassanova."

He grinned and led her from the hall to the stairs. She followed him up them. Soon she found herself in a dark room in one of the towers. Draco took her hand and she saw his wand glow as he muttered a spell. She gasped as the ceiling disappeared and bright moonlight flitered in. Draco took her hand and led her in a slow, beautiful dance.

888

Pansy frowned as Draco led the dark haired girl into the tower. Draco had taken her to the same tower when they were dating. She wondered what they were doing up there.

She sighed. "I think he's going to break up with her." She said to Blaise.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Be cause he took me up there when we broke up."

"Bad memories?"

"Not really. He was really nice about it. I guess I already knew he wasn't the one."

"You really think they're going to break up?"

She sighed again. "No. He's in love. He won't do that to her."

"Good, cause I hear music."

Pansy paused and listened. "So do I."

She was wondering where the music might be coming from when Blaise's hand appeared in her vision.

Pansy was sweaty from running around after Draco and his mystery girl. Her blonde hair was unruly and the wisps that escaped her ponytail were matted to the back of her neck. Her black clothes were covered in dust and soot was smeared across one cheek. But the moment she took his hand, none of that seemed to matter.

(A/N: (does the happy dance) This just makes me soo happy. Next we get to focus on some more people. I think Hermione will find out soon. Just for fun.

To IheartDraco&Sirius- No, Pansy and Baise don't get enough book time. Which is a pity since they're awesome together.


	6. You Give Love A Bad Name

Chapter Six

Give Love A Bad Name

It took Ron three weeks to notice Ginny's behavior. He said something to Harry who just shrugged. That only got him more riled. Harry was being stupid right now. The prat was supposed to be in the process of wooing Ginny so that Ron could intimidate him into never hurting her.

That was Ginny's problem. She kept picking these guys that Ron couldn't intimidate. So when they hurt her he felt twice as bad.

Ron had now come to expect little from Harry. After all he had a lot on his plate saving the world and such.

He mentioned it to Hermione. Hermione muttered something about how long it had taken him to notice she was a girl and stormed off. Ron really didn't get her somedays.

So Ron had to try to figure it out himself. She was happier. No big problem there. She could be dating again. That was possible. But he had never seen her this happy. If she was dating, he was something fantastic.

Which led to the question, who? Who was his baby sister dating?

He now looked around the tables intent on finding out, when a pair or dark brown eyes caught his eyes. Cho Chang was staring at him. How long had that been going on?

She was staring at him pretty intently. Her head was propped on her hand and her dark eyes must have been on him for a while. She had to know he was aware of her staring. Yet she did nothing. Just continued to stare. So he did what any mature kid would do. He stared back.

She was quite pretty now that he was noticing. He had never really looked at her before. She had always been Harry's and there fore off limits. But why should she belong to him? She shouldn't belong to anyone. She was a girl not a trophy. But Harry didn't quite get that yet. Ginny hadn't been a potential girlfriend. She had been a damsel in distress, someone to save because he could, because she needed to be saved.

But Ginny hadn't needed just saving. She had needed someone who cared about her. Had she finally found it? Ron hoped so.

Cho had such pretty eyes, Ron thought. They were slanted elegantly with dark lashes and shadowed by perfect brows. Her hair was back in two braids today, flowing past her shoulders. She was wearing her school uniform and it did little to hide her woman like phsyionomy.

She shifted her hand, drawing attention to her delicate chin and her lush lips.

Ron forced his gaze away and made his way out of the Great Hall.

Across the room, Cho Chang smiled. She had him just where she wanted him. Cho had her pretty little eyes set on Ron Weasley. She wasn't sure what the fascination was with him. It wasn't lust. No. It was something else. Something she liked. A lot.

(A/N: Thought I'd get a little bit in here about Ron. I love it when he's dense. Which is like, always..

To Person: Yeah, it is AU. But Draco/Ginny works better outside of the normal HP realm, especially after HBP. If you don't like, I won't make you read.


	7. Someone Discovers

Chapter Seven

Someone discovers

Hermione manuvered the lollipop around her mouth with her tongue. She knew Hogmeade had lollipops too, but she didn't really like them. A lifetime of sugarfree pops had tainted her.

She shifted the books in her arms, humming songs from Jesus Christ Super Star. Her parents had taken her to see it over the summer break. They had drove into London to see it. She had liked it so much her parents had bought her the CD. Her parents sometimes didn't know how to handle their daughter. She was special. Even in grade school they had been able to tell that. She learned faster than everyone else, finishing the exercises faster than anyone else in the class.

She had first known she was a witch when she acidentally straightened her teeth. Her parents had been talking that she would need braces soon. She hadn't wanted to be a braceface, especially not going into the new school that had accepted her. She would have been with students closer to her intellectual level. Still, all schools have the outcasts and Hermione knew that braces would automatically deem her one.

Her parents had told her she would only have to wear them for a few months, but Hermione had disliked the idea of even a few days. So that night she had gone to sleep knowing that unless a miracle happened, she would be getting the braces the very next morning.

Sure enough a miracle happened. When her mother put her in the chair, an owl tapped the glass of the window. Her mother had taken the letter with a stoic grace that Hermione admired.

Naturally she was estatic. Not only did she not have to suffer braces, but she also got to study magic. As usual, she studied diligently and by the time she got to classes, she was already prepared to pass every class without even trying.

Still, much as she liked regular school, she also wanted to go on to university after this. Lately she had been studying up on math and literature. Hogwart's library was by no means the best equiped to self teach yourself highschool basics.

Hermione nodded to the Librarian and walked to the shelves, putting back the book on advanced Calculus. She returned to the literature section. She placed Chaucer and Ben Johnson back on the shelves. She moved down further, replacing Spenser, Sidney and Moliere. She liked Moliere the best and paused in his small section. THey had a fair deal of his works. She pulled out the Hypochondriac and The School for Women.

By chance, she happened to look through the small gap they created.

Draco Malfoy led a brunette into the shelves across from her. She couldn't get a clear look at the brunette and tried to think of who it could be. Lavender had died her hair yet again. Could be her.

Draco smiled genuinely and Hermione was intrigued. Who did he like enough to smile at like that?

"This private enough?" He asked his companion.

She laughed and Hermione racked her memory. That laugh was really familiar.

"Oh, I don't know..."

He grinned at her. "Would you like me to wall us off? There should be enough books..."

She laughed again and Hermione gasped silently. It couldn't be.

"Alright then."

Draco grinned again and pulled the wig from Ginny Weasley's crimson hair. Then he leaned in to kiss her as Hermione gaped.

(A/N: muhahahaha! Shorter than I would have liked, but still really good. PS I'm looking for a romantic interest for Hermione in this fic. Any ideas?


	8. Sacred Information

Chapter Eight

Sacred Information

Hermione wasn't sure how to handle this new situation. On the one hand, she was proud of Ginny for ignoring the prejudices and giving Draco a chance. On the other... Malfoy?

Hermione shook her head. She didn't have the right to judge Ginny's decisions on love. After all, she herself was in love with Ginny's older brother.

It started innocently, but all things do. Hermione had met all of them that first summer after school started. Ron was clueless as usual. the twins were hazardous to your health. Percy was entirely too stuffy and Bill was way out of her league.

But Charlie... merlin there was something about that man. He was shorter, only a few inches taller than she herself was. He was cute in all the right ways and smart too. God, did she love that in a man. And he was well built, broad of the shoulders and strong of the chest.

She pushed impure thoughts of Ginny's brother out of her mind as the girl in question entered the room.

"Hi Ginny." She announced cheerfully, applauding herself for not stuttering.

Ginny smiled beautifully. Hermione hadn't failed to notice that over the past few weeks Ginny had gotten more and more happy, more confident since the last Hogsmede trip. She had also noticed the same look on Pansy Parkinson's face since the bleach blonde had dumped Theodore and started dating Blaise. They were happy, Hermione realized.

She felt a dull ache in her chest.

She pushed aside her own inadequacy and motioned her friend over. Ginny, still smiling, crossed and sat beside her on the couch.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I know about you and Malfoy." Hermione blurted. She didn't see the need for secrecy this time.

Ginny blinked. "What?"

"Ginny, I saw you-"

"No, I mean what do you know?" Ginny demanded. "Do you know that we sneak around just to be together? Do you know that we work on homework together? Do you know that he makes me laugh? Do you know how long we've been together? Do you know that in all this time he's never once tried to feel me up? Do you know that Dean tried on our first date?"

Hermione stared at her. "Ginny... I didn't... But you have to know, it will kill your family!"

Ginny rose. "I know! I know!" She turned back sharply. "But, you don't know how he makes me feel!"

"Ginny... is it enough?"

Ginny was silent, staring at the floor. "I... I don't know."

"You're talking about betraying everything you and your family stand for!"

"Am I? My family stands for love. Am I really betraying it?"

Hermione froze. "You love him?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes. Yes I do. And I will be damned if I stand idly by. I will not just be shunted to the background."

She had grown angry and turned purposefully towards the door. Hermione rose and grabbed the younger girl's arm, turning her back to face her.

"You love him?" She repeated, earnestly.

"Yes."

"Does he love you?" Hermione persisted.

Ginny paused. Then, "Yes."

Hermione exhaled sharply. "Damn." She ran her fingers through her hair. Then she looked at Ginny. This was how she should be. She should grab Charlie by his tee shirts and make out with the damned boy.

"Alright then." Hermione said, spinning to gather her books. "It will take me a few days, a week at most, but I think I can help."

"Help with what?" Ginny asked blankly.

Hermione smiled at her. "Getting everyone's approval."

(A/N: I've had the idea for the next couple chapters for about a year now, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it. When I finished this chapter, I put two and two together. As for what's gonna happen, you'll just have to wait and see!


	9. And That's How It Went Down

Chapter Nine

And That's How It Went Down.

Ron frowned at the sudden change in his sister. She marched into the Great hall, head down over her book. She looked... upset. It was quite a change from her recent mindless joy. Not even the appearance of Charlie, her favorite brother made a difference. As Dumbledore announced that Charlie was to be helping out Hagrid for the rest of the year and Hermione avoided looking at the Teacher's table for some reason, Ron leaned over to his sister.

"Gin? What's wrong?"

Her sharp brown gaze swung to him for a minute and Ron almost quelled. Then Ginny seemed to remember that he wasn't why she was upset and she sighed. "Nothing."

"No, it isn't! You haven't even touched your food. And do you even care that Charlie's going to be here for the rest of the year? The rest of your sixth year, Ginny! He may even be here next year!"

"It's nothing, Ron. I told you, I'm fine," she hissed.

"Ginny! I don't believe a word of that!"

"Fine!" she slammed her hands down on the table, standing as she did so. "You want the truth? My boyfriend and I broke up. There! Are you happy?"

With that, Ginny burst into tears and fled from the hall.

888

Pansy watched the exchange in horror. She had never felt exactly chummy with the Weasley girl, but they had partnered for classes before and the red head was a decent girl. She turned back to her table to mention something to Draco when she caught the look on his face.

She stopped. Her gaze swung back to the departing figure of Ginny. Scenes and connections never made flashed through her mind.

"Holy shit," she swore, her jaw dropping.

Blaise, sitting beside her, stopped eating and looked at her. "Pans? What is it?"

"Draco?" she said, putting a hand on Blaise's arm to silence him momentarily. "You didn't by any chance break up with that delightful girl of yours?"

Draco blinked, "Why would you say that?"

"Because you look like Hagrid just sat on your new broom."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he hissed.

Blaise had by now put everything together. At a nod from Pansy, he rounded the table and grabbed Draco. Draco looked about to protest, but Blaise was seven inches taller and a good fifty pound heavier and could quite easily throw Draco over his shoulder like a villian of yore. Draco decided to go along.

Pansy meanwhile, darted over to Ron Weasley, not missing the looks Hermione was covertly giving Charlie Weasley or the glare Cho Chang was giving Pansy herself.

She wasted no time but grabbed his arm and dragged him into the hallway. Draco and Blaise were already there. Draco and Ron glared at each other. Pansy stepped between them.

"Draco, why did you break up with Ginny?" She asked, point blank.

Ron went scarlet faced and began shouting obsenities but was prevented from doing any serious damage to anyone when Blaise wrapped an arm around his neck.

"We... we both thought it was best."

"I take it you don't anymore," Pansy said wryly.

Draco looked down, "No. We've only been apart for a few hours and... I miss her so much."

"So get back together!" Ron announced.

Draco stared at him in shock.

"Malfoy, Merlins knows I dislike you intensely. But you make my sister happy and I would be willing to overlook certain things if she wanted it."

"But how do I do that? I mean, half the school has to know we had a bad break up."

"Have a better get together," Pansy said simply. "Publicly announce you want to get back together. With Ron supporting you, you won't get killed on sight."

"But how do I go about that?"

"I have an idea."

The group turned to see Cho Chang. She was eyeing Ron hungrily. Ron was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Are you going to tell us?" Pansy asked.

"On one condition."

"Name it," The three Slytherins said in unison.

"I want a date. With you." She said, turning to Ron.

Ron flushed but nodded. "Next... uh, Hogsmeade ok?"

Cho smiled and the world seemed to brighten with that gesture.

888

Hermione absently noted Cho leaving. She knew what the Ravenclaw would suggest: the very idea she had planted three days ago. She knew also she should be headed to help Ginny 'recover' but for some reason she couldn't help but stare at Charlie Weasley.

(A/N: Only one more chapter I think. Maybe an Epilogue if you ask nicely.


	10. Shameless

Chapter Ten

Shameless

Ginny pushed the food around on her plate listlessly.

Hermione made some comment or other, but Ginny wasn't really paying attention. Hermione probaby had no idea what she was saying. GInny couldn't help notice the older girl's preoccupation with her older brother as he sat at the teacher's table.

She did notice the sudden silence that that fell over the hall. She looked up, looking for a source.

Draco Malfoy was standing on his table.

"This is for Ginny." He said.

"_Well I'm shameless_

_when it comes to lovin' you_

_I'd do anything you want me to_

_I'd do anything at all_."

Draco jumped over to her table.

"_And I'm standin'_

_If for all the world to see_

_There ain't that much left of me_

_That has very far to fall_."

Ginny was on her feet, scrambling atop the table as Draco strolled down it.

"_You know I'm not a man_

_Who's ever been insecure_

_About the world I've been living in_," He lifted her chin.

"_I don't break easy_

_I have my pride_

_But if you need to be satisfied!_

_"I'm shameless_!" He fell to his knees before her.

"_Baby I don't have a prayer_

_Everytime I see you standing there_

_I go down upon my knees_!"

Ginny laughed delightedly, bringing him to his feet again. Who knew he could sing?

"_And I'm changing!_

_Swore I'd never compromise_

_Ah but you've comvinced me other wise!"_

_"I'll do anything you please_!" He kissed her quickly.

"_You see in all my life_

_I've never found_

_I couldn't resist_

_What I couldn't resist_

_What I couldn't turn down."_

He started away from her, "_I could walk away from anyone I ever knew_

_but I can't walk away from you!"_

He fell to his knees again.Ginny took up the song.

"_I have never let anything have this much control over me!_

_I worked too hard to call my life my own."_

He grinned and rose up, taking the song back.

"_I made myself a world it works so perfectly._

_But it'syour world now._

_I can't refuse,_

_I've never had so much to lose!"_

Ginny refused to let him finish the song. She kissed him quite sondly. As the hall broke into cheers, Ginny smiled at him. "Where did you learn that song?"

"Your brother."

"Ah! I see he's been stealing my Billy Joel tapes again."

"Well what do we do now?"

"Now? I suppose we live."

And they all lived quite happily ever after.

(A/N: Yeah, yeah, there will be an epilogue.

To Robin- Quite so! And look! Less than a month between updates! Am I good or what?


	11. Fiinale

Epilogue

How They Lived

Ginny and Draco married three years out of school. Three years for her, that is. Ginny spent those three years establishing a career as a consultant for Potions related incidents. Draco became the Potions Professor at Hogwarts. Together they have co written several best selling Potions manuals.

They had one daughter and three sons. The boys, Micheal, Clyde, and Charton became world renowned Quidditch players while Morrietta, the girl, became an Auror, specializing in Potions related Incidents.

Hermione eloped with Charlie, much to Molly's chargin. Hermione started a career as a professional author, helping Ginny with research on the side. Charlie continued to help with the more physical side of Dragons until their first son, Robin, was born. Hermione later provided Molly with three more grand kids, Errol, Daniel, and Achilles. Robin and Achilles worked together on Defense spells until they settled down themselves. Errol became the terror of Hogwarts along with his brother Daniel. They moved to America and expanded Weasley's Wheezes.

Cho eventually caught Ron. Ron put up a gallant fight but Cho was almost as devious as the Slytherins and so four years out of school, they married. Cho and Ron worked on the Chudley Canons. Their three sons, Robert, Dee and Ryo play Quidditch Professionally now their parents are retired.

Fred and George settled down eventually. Fred was tricked into marriage by the ever devious Katie Bell while George had to convince Angelina Johnson it was pretty vital to her health that she marry him. Chances are pretty good Angelina never believed him.

Fred's twin sons took over the England branch while George's twins took the company over to Germany and Bulgaria.

Bill and Fleur stopped dating after a few months. Bill fell hard for Tonks after she helped him in a brawl. They became thick as thieves. They had two kids, a girl and a boy both of whom could change appearance at will. Both children went into Auror school and became spies.

Fleur fell in love with Remus Lupin. Though they've never had any children, the couple is still happy.

Harry finally figured out he was in love with Daphne Greengrass and they had a double wedding with Pansy and Blaise. Daphne gave birth to a girl named Riahanna.

Pansy and Blaise named their twins Ginevera and Draconis, after the two people that helped them the most.

(A/N: I'm thinking of taking off some of my older fics and creating an archive for them here on What do you guys think? It would only be the completed fics.

To Ami: Almost forgot to give ya this! Glad you liked this fic!


End file.
